The Motion Picture Studio Tour
History Behind the Ride It happened when I got the idea of a behind the backlot tour. It will be like Universal's. Tour The tour guide will take you to different locations. They will show you how movies are made and how the sets look. The tour guide shows how the park had made contracts on other companies. The tour guide shows examples. Then they go around a block and enter a backlot. Inside it had, buildings, cars, and many other stuff. The tour guide tells them about it. Disaster Film Backlot The tour guide was talking until a "meteor" exploded near the tram. The whole lights flash down. The ground shakes. The tour guide tells them that there is a problem. Another meteor crashed onto a car. Smoke started to come out. It was beeping. Suddenly a huge fire was inside the buildings. The tour guide tells you to hold on. An earthquake occurs, making the tram move again. The streets started to go up. Another fire occured on the flower shop. The earthquake stopped. A huge body of water came down of the buildings. The tram exits out. The tour guide might have been gone. Spider Cave The tour guide will talk about the set and the tram enters. Everything looks dark. There is a safety about holding onto your kids. The tram slows down and started to shake. There will be hissing sounds. There are webs everywhere. The tour guide says that this was a bad idea. Suddenly the tram shakes more. The hissing sounds become louder. The tram stops. Huge spiders come out of their webs and shoot water at the guests. The tram goes out. The tour guide says that was scary. Play Town The tram stops near a colorful set. It hae colorful houses, cars, and ground. The tour guide talks about the set. Then the colors started to change. Music comes out. The car started to move. A barking can be heard. The tour guide said that this is crazy. Then the colors started to fade to black and gray. The car beeps, dog whimps, and the ground started to fade to black. The tour guide looked confused. Then the colors came out again with music. It ended afterwards. The tram moves on. The Swamp Bridge The tour guide stops near a bridge. The tour guide talks about this bridge. They go through and stop near the nice view of the swamp. You can take pictures. Then the bridge shakes, making the tram "power down". The tour guide will act that the tram broke down. The tour guide will give a secert chant to make it work. Afterwards, the tram turns on and goes through. The Skyview The tour guide will talk about a secert set that was used for Universal, Disney, and Paramount. It will show a high skyview which its just motion and a big picture of a blue sky with clouds. The tram will feel like you were going up the mountain. The tour guide says that they can change the sky. The tram goes more up and see other flying props like a hot air balloon, plane, helicopter, and weird planes. The tram goes out. Racing 360 Experience The tram will enter the last backlot. The tour guide said that there are pair of 3D Goggles. You will put them on. The tour guide shows a clip of how it will work. The tram moves forward and stops near a racing arena. Then the experience begins. The Speaker will countdown and the race begins. The tram speeds down the tracks with other cars. A car's tire breaks and flies over the tram. The tram goes to ultra speed. The tram crashes into a car, making it flip over with smoke. Fire comes out of the tracks. The tram goes into the 2nd lap. The tram speeds more. A car bumps into the tram. The car flips over and crashes into the 5th tram which is just a screen tram. The 5th tram flips and explodes. The tram goes into the final lap. A car runs into a wall which made a helmet fly over to the guests. Smoke comes out of everywhere. The tram goes to extreme speed, making it into the finish line with a drift. Smoke comes out. The experience finishes. The tour guide will say that it was an awesome experience but its time to go. The tour guide puts sad music and also happy music for this tour memory. The tram stops near the Tram Stop. You will put the 3D goggles into the bag. You will carefully exit out.